It isn't a dream
by Kagamichin
Summary: Algumas coisas não devem ser esquecidas. O que parece ser um sonho nem sempre realmente é. E se Natsu e Lucy descobrissem que aquela noite não foi um sonho?


**Título**: It isn't a dream

**Classificação**: +18

**Shipper**: Natsu x Lucy

**Sinópse**: Algumas coisas não devem ser esquecidas. O que parece ser um sonho nem sempre realmente é. E se Natsu e Lucy descobrissem que aquela noite não foi um sonho?

**Gêneros: **Hentai, Romance

**N/A:** Fairy Tail não me pertence, infelizmente.  
Sim essa fic contém hentai, já que eu não vi quase nenhuma fic +18 com esse casal. Sim essa fic é Natsu x Lucy. E com toda a certeza ela é açucarada ;D  
Espero que gostem ^^

* * *

**It isn't a dream**

As roupas estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto, as cobertas da cama também estavam revirada e deitados nela estavam a garota de cabelos loiros e o garoto de cabelos rosa, este por cima dela; ambos moviam-se um contra o outro em um ritmo frenético, as mãos dos dois percorriam o corpo um do outro, arranhando e acariciando; as bocas estavam entre abertas, tentando puxar o máximo de ar possível e algumas vezes elas se encontravam, unindo-se em beijos sedentos de paixão, outras elas sugavam, mordiam e beijavam a cútis descoberta que pudessem alcançar.

As vozes ecoavam pelo quarto, a garota gemia o nome do outro em êxtase, e este se deliciava ouvindo a voz melodiosa da loira. As pernas esguias desta circundaram a cintura do rosado, segurando-se firmemente nele. O garoto enterrou-se ainda mais dentro daquele corpo, gemendo o nome da linda garota abaixo de si, e com mais algumas estocadas, ambos deixaram-se levar pelo prazer imensurável que tomou conta de seus corpos.

**xxx**

Lucy acordou de supetão. O corpo suando e o coração disparado. Como ela poderia ter sonhado aquilo? Era insano. Ter sonhos tão quentes com Natsu era algo totalmente delirante. Sentia seu quarto quente, ou melhor, seu corpo estava muito quente, parecia que podia sentir as mãos do Dragon Slayer em seu corpo, era como se aquilo realmente tivesse acontecido. Levantou-se imediatamente e direcionou-se até o banheiro, ajeitando seu banho.

**xxx**

O dia na guilda começou agitado. Muitos dos membros já discutiam e Erza havia pegado um pedido para que o Time mais forte da Fairy Tail realizasse. Não era nada complicado, precisavam apenas ajudar a recolher alguns legumes em uma fazenda ali perto. O time inteiro foi, sem muita escolha, afinal, Erza sabia como convencer qualquer um!

Concluíram a tarefa com êxito e, inacreditavelmente, sem destruir nada, ou melhor, nada de muito importante. Natsu apenas havia queimado algumas plantas enquanto brigava com Gray. E o pouco dinheiro da recompensa acabou sendo utilizado para a compra de novas plantas para o fazendeiro.

Chegaram a Magnólia perto do anoitecer, todo o time iria para a guilda, exceto Lucy, que preferiu voltar para casa, alegando estar um pouco cansada. Mas a verdade era que estava divagando demais. E ficar perto de Natsu não estava sendo a melhor ideia para a sua sanidade. Era melhor mesmo voltar para a sua casa e tentar dormir, esvaziar a mente e não pensar mais naquele incrível mago do fogo.

Chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que pensou em fazer foi ir tomar um relaxante banho. Pegou uma blusa branca de alça, a roupa intima e um short azul-marinho. Entrou no banheiro e saiu de lá depois de bons e longos minutos. Ao sair, desligou as luzes e abriu a janela. A brisa daquela noite estava ótima. Deitou-se na cama e ficou encarando o teto, mas o rosto de Natsu passou por sua mente, e imediatamente lembrou-se das faces coradas e dos suspiros e gemidos do Dragon Slayer.

– AAAAH! Chega! – Lucy fechou os olhos, colocando o braço sobre os olhos. Iria dormir e esquecer tudo, pelo menos durante as próximas sete horas.

Entretanto, sentiu a presença de alguém e retirando o braço dos olhos, abriu-os e deparou-se com Natsu, no parapeito de sua janela, sorrindo.

– Hey Lucy! – falou olhando a garota. Lucy imediatamente levanta-se da cama, postando-se em pé.

– NATSU! – falou mais alto do que devia. – O que faz aqui? E saia já dali!

Natsu fez o que foi pedido. Descendo do parapeito e sentando na cama, onde antes, Lucy estava deitada.

– Eu queria falar algumas coisas contigo... – falou um pouco pensativo.

– Antes disso, onde está o Happy?

– Com Charlie.

– Ah... – Lucy sentou-se também na cama, perto da cabeceira, podendo assim olhar para o Dragon Slayer.

– Eu estava falando com o Gray hoje, e ele me contou algumas coisas um tanto estranhas... Algo a ver com algum afrodisíaco que tomamos ontem, sem perceber e que fazia aflorar os sentimentos de amor e algo assim... Não entendi direito, só sei que... Bom... Eu acordei aqui hoje, e achei bem estranho você não ter me chutado pra fora, até porque, estávamos na mesma cama e...

– PARE DE FALAR! – Lucy gritou, ficando rubra, escondendo as faces entre as mãos. Agora que Natsu falava parecia que ela conseguia sentir ainda mais os efeitos daquele suposto sonho.

– Lucy... – Natsu sussurra, observando as reações da maga espiritual. – Você sabe alguma coisa? – arriscou perguntar. Lucy retirou as mãos do rosto e olhou rapidamente para o rosado, mas com a mesma velocidade ela desviou o olhar e virou o roso para o lado oposto.

– E-eu... Eu acho que tive um sonho te envolvendo. É isso.

– Ah Lucy! Fale mais! Eu quero saber o que houve e pelo jeito, você sabe mais do que eu...!

– É só isso Natsu! – olhou novamente para o mago de fogo – Nada de mais, só isso. E nós... – fez uma longa pausa, e desviou os olhos para completar a frase – nós dormimos, perto demais, na mesma cama. – falou a ultima frase aos tropeços, as bochechas ficando super vermelhas.

Natsu sentiu seu coração disparar. E por algum motivo àquela afirmação parecia ser completamente verdadeira para seu inconsciente.

– Lucy... Você acha que alguma coisa a mais aconteceu? – o rosado pede com um pouco de incerteza.

A loira engole em seco, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. "Ele está começando a se lembrar do que aconteceu, será? Aiiii isso vai ser tão embaraçoso!"

– E-eu... Eu não faço ideia. – gaguejou ainda com as faces rubras.

Natsu ficou pensativo, observando atentamente Lucy. Até que se decidiu por aproximar as faces, seus narizes quase se tocaram. Lucy ficou com a respiração escassa, quase não conseguia respirar, e aquele calor que o corpo de Natsu emanava apenas ajudava a deixar mais e mais claras aquelas malditas, embaraçosas e arrebatadoras cenas de sua mente.

– Eu acho que talvez eu saiba o que aconteceu. – falou o rosado sem um pingo de vergonha.

– Err... É? E... E o que aconteceu exatamente? – perguntou receosa.

Natsu não respondeu de imediato. Afastou-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para poder olhar melhor a loira. Ficou observando os traços do rosto da garota. Era tão delicada e seus traços bem definidos; não apenas as faces, mas o corpo inteiro. Havia começado a notar as belas curvas de sua nakama já há algum tempo, mas preferia ignorar o sentimento que crescia dentro de seu peito. Até o estopim estourar. Aquele líquido que ambos haviam experimentado foi o causador de tudo, e Natsu só precisava da confirmação de que Lucy se lembrava de tudo para ter certeza do que estava prestes a fazer.

– Não consegue se lembrar de mais nada, Lucy? – falou um pouco triste.

– Err... Sabe Natsu... – pausou um pouco, suspirando – Algumas coisas são complicadas...

– Então, vamos descomplicar! – falou simplista – Prometa que não vai se afastar. – falou com a voz firme, olhando seriamente para a maga estelar, esta apesar de desconfiada afirmou com a cabeça.

Natsu não sabia bem qual seria a reação, mas antes que sua oportunidade se esvaísse de suas mãos, ele aproximou imediatamente os lábios um do outro, selando um breve beijo, logo se afastando.

– Isso... – começou falando calmamente – foi algo que fizemos ontem, certo?

Lucy não respondeu, deixou sua cabeça abaixar um pouco, sua franja cobrindo os olhos cor mel. Não tinha mais escapatória. Ele sabia tanto quanto ela o que havia acontecido.

– S-sim. E também... – a loira fechou com força os olhos nessa hora – fizemos algo a mais, mais quente... Certo? – falou incerta e morrendo de vergonha.

Mesmo sem que a loira pudesse ver, Natsu deixou um sorriso adornar os lábios. Elevou uma mão à face da garota, acariciando a bochecha. Só então Lucy voltou a olhar aqueles lindos olhos ônix. Ficaram se encarando. Esperando alguma reação um do outro. Lucy podia ver naqueles incríveis olhos um brilho que jamais havia visto. Sorriu timidamente, mas ainda assim um lindo sorriso. Aquilo era tudo o que Natsu precisava. Aproximou-se, novamente, encostando os narizes, e finalmente os lábios se uniram. E tão logo as línguas se juntavam em uma dança sensual e calma, mas não menos excitante. Abraçaram-se e caíram deitados na cama. Exatamente como da última vez.

Pouco a pouco as mãos de Natsu subiam por dentro da blusa de Lucy, alcançando os fartos seios, acariciando suavemente. As bocas se separaram, e a loira direcionou seus lábios para o lóbulo da orelha do mago de fogo, mordendo-a e sugando, deslizando sua língua por toda a extensão da cartilagem. Natsu arfou, beijando o pescoço da loira, ouvindo seu coração bater forte e descompassado. As mãos da loira agarravam os ombros, nuca, cabelos e braços do rosado; com um pouco de incerteza levou as mãos para o abdômen delineando os músculos, arranhando levemente a região. Natsu gemeu o nome da maga estelar, quase num sussurro.

Aquilo era bom e sem o efeito daquele afrodisíaco tudo parecia ser mais real, Natsu afastou-se um pouco de Lucy e a encarou nos olhos. Ambos estavam satisfeitos, as íris brilhavam em expectativa. Lucy levou uma das mãos à face do Dragon Slayer, acariciando-a. Sorriram um para o outro. Não precisavam dizer mais nada, era óbvio o que sentiam e ambos sabiam disso. Aquele era o momento mágico deles. Era o sonho se tornando realidade.


End file.
